Godzilla: Battle Through time (70-year anniversary game)
THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR GODZILLA: KING OF THE MONSTERS IN THIS ARTICLE. Plot Portals to other times and dimensions start appearing all over the world. Kaiju and people appear from them. The Xiliens see this as an opportunity to invade earth; can Godzilla (2019) end this invasion? Info You play as Godzilla (2019), Mothra (2019, Unlockable, Level 20), Rodan (Unlockable, Level 40) or Kong (2017, Unlockable, Level 80). After the main campaign is completed, you can play as other monsters or make dioramas using the models, like in Godzilla Vs (PS4, 2015) Characters *Dr Serizawa (1954) *Miki Saegusa *Dr. Mark Russell *Dr Emma Russell *Maddison Russell *Dr Ishiro Serizawa (2019) * Dr. Ilene Chen *Dr. Rick Stanton *Dr. Vivienne Graham *Col. Alan Jonah *Dr. Sam Coleman *Chief Warrant Officer Jackson Barnes *Admiral William Stenz *Godzilla (1954, Gojira) *Godzilla (1955, Godzilla raids again) *Godzilla (1962, King Kong Vs Godzilla) *Godzilla (1964, Godzilla Vs Mothra) *Godzilla (1964, Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster) *Godzilla (1965, Invasion Of Astro Monster) *Godzilla (1966, Godzilla Vs The Sea Monster) *Godzilla (1967, Son Of Godzilla) *Godzilla (1968, Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters) *Godzilla (1969, Godzilla: All Monsters Attack) *Godzilla (1971, Godzilla Vs Hedorah) *Godzilla (1972, Godzilla Vs Gigan) *Godzilla (1973, Godzilla Vs Megalon) *Godzilla (1974, Godzilla Vs MechaGodzilla) *Godzilla (1975, Godzilla: Terror Of MechaGodzilla) *Godzilla (1984, The Return Of Godzilla) *Godzilla (1989, Godzilla Vs Biollante) *Godzilla (1991, Godzilla Vs King Ghidorah) *Godzilla (1992, Godzilla Vs Mothra: Battle For Earth) *Godzilla (1993, Godzilla Vs MechaGodzilla) *Godzilla (1994, Godzilla Vs SpaceGodzilla) *Godzilla (1995, Godzilla Vs Destoroyah) *Godzilla (1999, Godzilla 2000) *Godzilla (2000, Godzilla Vs Megaguirus) *Godzilla (2001, Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack) *Godzilla (2002, Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla) *Godzilla (2003, Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S) *Godzilla (2004, Godzilla: Final Wars) *Godzilla (2014, Godzilla) *Godzilla (2016, Godzilla Resurgence, Form 1, 2, and 3.) *Godzilla (2019, Playable) *Godzilla (2020) *Anguirus (1955) *Anguirus (1968) *Anguirus (1972) *Anguirus (1974) *Anguirus (2004) *King Kong (1933) *King Kong (1962) *King Kong (2005) *King Kong (2017, playable) *King Kong (2020) *Mothra, (1964, Godzilla vs Mothra) *Mothra (1964, Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster) *Mothra (1966) *Mothra (1968) *Mothra (1992) *Mothra (2001) *Mothra (2003) *Mothra (2004) *Mothra (2019, Playable) *Rodan (1956) *Rodan (1964) *Rodan (1965) *Rodan (1968) *Rodan (1993) *Fire Rodan (1993) *Rodan (2004) *Rodan (2019, Playable) *King Ghidorah (1964) *King Ghidorah (1965) *King Ghidorah (1968) *King Ghidorah (1972) *King Ghidorah (1991) *Mecha-King Ghidorah (1991) *King Ghidorah (2001) *King Ghidorah (2019) *Ebirah (1966) *Ebirah (2004) *Minilla (1967) *Minilla (1968) *Minilla (1969) *Baby Godzilla (1993) *Little Godzilla (1994) *Godzilla Jr (1995) *Minilla (2004) *Kamacuras (1967) *Kamacuras (1968) *Kamacuras (1969) *Kamacuras (2004) *Kumonga (1967) *Kumonga (1968) *Kumonga (1969) *Kumonga (2004) *Varan (1968) *Baragon (1968) *Baragon (2001) *Manda (1968) *Manda (2004) *Gabara (1969) *Hedorah (1971) *Hedorah (2004) *Gigan (1972) *Gigan (1973) *Gigan (2004) *Modified Gigan (2004) *Megalon (1973) *Jet Jaguar (1973) *MechaGodzilla (1974) *MechaGodzilla (1975) *MechaGodzilla II (1993) *Super MechaGodzilla (1993) *Kiryu (2002) *Heavy Arms Kiryu (2003) *King Caesar (1974) *King Caesar (2004) *Titanosaurus (1975) *Biollante (1989) *Battra (1992) *SpaceGodzilla (1994) *Destoroyah (1995) *Zilla (1998) *Zilla Jr (1999) *Komodithrax *Zilla Sr (2004) *Orga (1999) *Megaguirus (2000) *Male MUTO (2014) *Female MUTO (2014) *Juvenile Female MUTO (2019) *MUTO Prime (2019) *SkullCrawler *Ramarak *Behemoth (2019) *Scylla (2019) *Methuselah (2019) *Mokele-Mbembe (2019) *Baphomet (2019) *Tiamat (2019) *Typhon (2019) *Abaddon (2019) *Leviathan (2019) *Sargon (2019) *Bunyip (2019) *Fire Godzilla (2019) "Levels" The game menu is the planet, akin to the one on the Monarch sciences website. There are not levels, per-say, but missions. You can roam the planet looking for nuclear energy, from either generators or naturally occuring sources, When a new Titan appears from the past, future or emerges from the earth/sea/ice, it will appear on the menu. You can choose to give chase or continue to let it roam, but you will eventually have to pursue it to progress. The oceans are similar to levels, with the hollow earth tunnels have obstacles and enemies. You can also go to godzilla's temple to get radiation faster, but you cannot stay too long, because that may result in you turning into Burning Godzilla and dying. Release Date October 27, 2024